


【双壁】逗猫

by EEEwithGOLD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEEwithGOLD/pseuds/EEEwithGOLD
Summary: 大佬的假日性福
Kudos: 42





	【双壁】逗猫

逗猫棒

是一个好东西

结合热

————

更是一个催化剂


End file.
